


New 'assignment'

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Mundungis (Mundungus Fletcher/Sturgis Podmore) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I wonder what it could be?
Relationships: Mundungus Fletcher/Sturgis Podmore
Series: Mundungis (Mundungus Fletcher/Sturgis Podmore) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140992





	New 'assignment'

Our story starts in the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Sturgis Podmore is telling his boyfriend, Mundungus Fletcher about his new assignment.

Mundungus frowned. "Did they reassign you because you refused to watch me?"

Sturgis said, "Not exactly, they knew that I'd say no eventually."

Mundungus asked, "Then why have they reassigned you?"

Sturgis told him, "They want us to work together, Dung."

Mundungus gasped. "The Order want you and I to work together?"

Sturgis beamed, "Yes, that's my new 'assignment' I was talking about."

Mundungus scowled. "I think they're up to something."

Sturgis reassured, "This has absolutely nothing to do with your bad reputation."

Mundungus insisted, "What do we have to do?"

Sturgis smirked. "I thought you'd never ask." He went on, "Go undercover."

Mundungus smiled slightly. "I'm intrigued, go on; Sturg."

Sturgis explained, "The Order wants us to pretend to defect to the dark side, You Know Who to be exact."

Mundungus muttered, "That's dangerous though."

Sturgis took his hands in his and grinned. "It means they trust you enough to rely on you for this huge assignment. You don't need to worry though because I'll be by your side the entire time."

Mundungus responded, "I'm more worried about the pretend reactions of the Order when we 'betray' them. There are some dire actors here. I sure hope He Who Shall Not Be Named is dumb enough to believe it." He inquired, "When do we leave?"

Sturgis stated, "After you help out with moving Harry I believe, so don't die on me please."

Mundungus smirked slightly. "I'll try not to."


End file.
